icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3367190-20120713221037
'Well, it’s like a best friend, but more. It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It’s someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you’ll always love her. Nothing can ever change that. ' (Dawson’s Creek) This comes with a speech. While I was making this gifset, I started thinking about the Seddie relationship. And you know what I really love about them? They’re absolutely comfortable with each other. Like, neither of them had to ever impress the other. Sam and Freddie have seen each other at their best and at their worst, and they don’t care because their flaws are the primary reason why they love each other. Freddie never hated Sam. You can see, even in the first season, that he admired her and he only wanted to be accepted by her. He learnt to appreciate her, her wit, her jokes and her rebel ways. He considers her a really close friend, even if she hits him or embarrasses him, because he knows she doesn’t mean it, he knows she thinks of him as a friend, too. He always smiles or laughs when she’s around, because she’s exactly what he’s been missing: someone who can push his boundaries and let him have some fun. And Sam needs someone to hold her back and to “control” her, sometimes, to bring out her potential, and most of all she needs someone who can really love her, no matter what she has done. What I mean is they can scream at each other and fight, and then laugh and joke around and stay attached to the hip after one minute. Even if they fight all the time, they can’t survive without each other, because they complete each other. Freddie will always be there for Sam and Sam will always be there for Freddie. Freddie let Sam get on his fire escape to talk to him when he wouldn’t talk to his mother. Freddie gave up the cruise he wanted so badly because he wanted to make Sam happy and he trusted her enough to believe her, even when he didn’t have proofs and he risked to upset Carly by sending Missy away. Sam let Freddie talk to her about her feelings, encourage her and comfort her and showed him her feelings for him when not even Carly could. I don’t even know what my point is, but what I want to say is Sam and Freddie truly are perfect for each other and they have this strong relationship that neither of them will ever have with anyone else, because they just get each other in a way no one else does. This is what I call soulmates.